


What If

by LilianMarsh



Series: Prose/Stream of Consciousness [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Future, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Prose Poem, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	What If

What if He sees you

And decides you're not worth it anymore?

But what if He sees you

And says "You're more than I could have ever hoped for."


End file.
